lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Olympic Dream
Transcript Sunny is watching the Olympic Games on her television. Sunny: Wow, the Olympics are so cool. I wonder what it would be like if I were in the Olympics. Sure, I'm not much of an athlete, but my farming skills have made me strong and agile. If I were in the Olympics, I would have a chance at winning a gold medal. Besides, you don't see a farm girl winning a gold medal in the Olympics quite often, do you? Feeling tired, Sunny decides to take a nap in her tent. Sunny: It would sure be nice to compete in the Olympics and win a gold medal. Sunny then has a dream about competing in the Olympic games. Sunny: Oh boy! I'm in the Olympics! April: So what? I'm competing against your team. Sunny: Well, I have better skills than you, because I developed them by farming. April: Pfft, don't count on it. Jewel: Hey, Sunny! I heard you're gonna compete in the Olympics. I'm counting on you to win. Sunny: Great! Berry: I have a bad feeling about this. Peanut: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Sunny Side Up of Team Sunshine! Audience: YEEEEAAAH! Sunny: As you know, I have spent my days farming, so I might have better skills than April. April: Hmph. You think? Scraps: Don't worry, April. My friends and I hope that your team wins. April: I sure hope so. The first event is figure skating. Sunny: I'm a better ice skater than you, Swirly. Swirly: Ha! Don't count on it. I'm the best ice skater in Lalaloopsy Land. Sir: Sunny, please stop bragging. I don't think it's going to help you win. Berry: Yeah, and you're the captain of our team! Sunny: Well, I don't want to lose to April, so I need to make sure that I do good so I can earn that gold medal. Berry: But we will get gold medals too, since we're a team. Peanut: Sunny, we're counting on you to win! We're not gonna let April take a chance. Sunny: I sure hope not. The next event is a cross-country race. April is running very fast, and Sunny can't catch up. Sunny: I gotta catch up to April. This is my chance of winning a gold medal, and if she wins the last lap, I'll end up with nothing. I hope she doesn't come up with a phony scheme to make her run faster. Suddenly, April uses her rainbow powers to speed up. Sunny: Whoa! April is speeding up! That's cheating! She'll never win a gold medal if she cheats! April: Eat my dust, farm girl! Sunny: I gotta catch up to April. I can't let her beat me in this race! I can't! I won't! Suddenly, Sunny trips over. She tumbles and crashes through the hurdles, and when she falls, she breaks her leg. Sunny: Ugh, I can't feel my leg. April finishes the last lap. The referee blows his whistle. April: YAY! I WON! Sunny: What?! No! That's not fair! I wanted to win a gold medal, and April beat me to it! And now my leg is broken. Someone call a medic! April: I'm better than you! I'm better than you! Sunny: Stop it! I've heard enough bragging! I've learned my lesson! April never brags like this! Make it stop! Make it stop! Oh! Suddenly, the dream ends and Sunny wakes up. Sunny: (gasps) Oh boy. It was just a bad dream. I've changed my mind about being in the Olympics. I don't want to participate in huge sports events anymore. I'll just stick to farming. Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Comedy